


Maybe I Just Love You

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum has laryngitis, and Kiseop is the only one able to tolerate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Just Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like [they know](http://twitter.com/90KKB/status/5512161098993665) I've been missing seeing them together!
> 
> I wasn’t intending to write anything, but after seeing my precious OTP together, I just had to write _something_ …

“Kibum, drink your orange juice now.”

_Don’t want to._

Kiseop stared at the carelessly written words on Kibum’s whiteboard, and he frowned disapprovingly at the other man. In the back of his head, Kiseop couldn’t help but think begrudgingly that Kibum should be grateful that he was the only one able to tolerate the unreasonable demands and childish tantrums the other man threw. He pushed the glass closer to Kibum, who was refusing to acknowledge its existence. “Drink it.”

Kibum looked at the glass, and he shoved his whiteboard right back at Kiseop’s face, the same message was still on it, except now there was an irritable face drawn at the end of the sentence.

“Why won’t you drink this?” Kiseop sighed as he placed the glass back down on the table. He tossed a glare in Kibum’s direction. “Fine, stay sick, don’t ever talk again, I don’t care. I’ve been here for over two hour and—”

Just as Kiseop was about to leave, he felt a strong hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him down on the couch until his back fell against Kibum’s chest. He looked up questionably.

“Stupid.” Kibum’s hoarse voice cracked as he tried to speak. “I-That’s—”

Kibum gave up trying to speak through the pain. He motioned for his whiteboard, and Kiseop quickly handed it to him. He erased the old message, and replaced it with a new one: _Who’s going to take care of me if I’m well? T_T_

Kiseop mouthed a soft “oh.” He then shook his head and laughed, “You put me through that misery just because you wanted me to take care of you?”

Kibum looked away, but they both knew his intention had already been revealed. Kibum turned around to face Kiseop again, a toothy grin was flashed towards the other man’s direction. He struggled to speak, but he still managed to rasp out, “I want ice cream.”

“Drink your orange juice first.”

Kibum erased the old message on his whiteboard.

_Don’t wanna. :P_


End file.
